When Angels Fall
by Kiamirei
Summary: When Kenshin's past reclaims him, his friends suddenly find themselves faced with someone that they know they have no hope of dealing with. Far from being the psycho-killer they had come to expect, Kenshin is rational, in complete control of himself -and
1. Default Chapter

When Angels Fall:  
  
Winter's Death and Grace That Falls With Cherry Blossoms  
  
By: Kiamirei  
  
- Rurouni Kenshin and its characters don't belong to me.  
  
Winter had just broken, and the beginnings of spring could be seen almost everywhere in Tokyo. Green grass was poking up out of the ground, and though the trees still had no leaves the temperature was pleasant; not too cold, but not too warm, either. It was for this reason that everyone was in a good mood at the Kamiya-dojo. Ayame and Suzume were playing happily, and Yahiko Myojin went about his practice with full vigor. Kaoru smiled to herself as she swept the floors, humming. Surprisingly, Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani had even stopped bickering. Kenshin Himura, though, was happiest of all. He hated winter. There weren't many things or people that he truly hated, but he loathed winter. He wasn't happy about the direction the new government was taking, but it was merely a disliking. He scorned those who needed to defeat him for their own pride, but that was a hell of a lot different from abhorrence. Winter, though, he hated.  
  
It wasn't the cold that he couldn't stand. No, it was something far less trivial than complaining about the temperature. It was simply that although it had been over a decade, cold months still depressed him, especially as it approached the day etched in his heart forever. And when Kenshin was depressed, not just sad, regretful, or remorseful, like he often was, he was absolutely miserable, locked in his own cage with bars made of despair. He wasn't clinically depressed, he knew, but nonetheless, he couldn't bear it.  
  
And during the month he hated the most he also couldn't stand himself. Winter was when Tomoe had died. Not only that she had died, but that he had killed her. He'd killed the first person he had loved, aside from Hiko, and in that case it was a father-son type relationship anyway. Sort of. It was his fault she had died, and it was in the winter. The time of his failure, of his anguish, and his ultimate fall from grace.  
  
Kenshin was saddened when the petals fell off of the cherry blossoms, too, but that was a bittersweet sadness, and he didn't hate it. The beautiful flowers falling to the earth reminded him of Tomoe's death –such a beautiful woman, inside and out- falling to the ground, and also himself. The boy who, after all these years and the separation, still used the name that Hiko had given to him. He was fully aware, and had been for years, that he could have been something great, something good. If he had continued studying, and listened to his teacher, he could have lived the life that true swordsmen of Hiten Miserugi-Ryu were supposed to. He could have protected people that he loved. Instead, he had deserted his teacher with the hopes of protecting the weak, and ended up getting used by Katsura as an assassin. After Tomoe's death he had agreed to help Katsura once again –as a soldier this time, choosing for himself who needed to die, completing the personality of the other Kenshin. So instead of becoming a true swordsman, he had first become known as a Hitokiri. And not just any hitokiri; he had become the hitokiri, the one that all other hitokiris, save a precious few, measured themselves by, comparing themselves to him. He had become the Hitokiri Battosai, and had paid for it with loss; his loss of Hiko as a teacher, his loss of the first love of his life, Tomoe, the loss of his own worth (at least in his mind), and the loss of his spirit. He could not kill again now, because he would be the Hitokiri Battosai, not just a skilled swordsman. Also, he needed to repent, though he didn't know what that would do for him. Perhaps nothing; Kenshin still expected to rot in hell after his death. It was true that he could have started over, and gone by the name Shinta, but it was also true that the little boy that Hiko had saved disappeared from the face of the earth when it met with the man who was perhaps the greatest swordsman on earth. To call himself Shinta now would just be to wear a mask.  
  
He was torn away from his thoughts when he heard Kaoru walk up to him.  
  
"Kenshin! You're awfully happy today, I must say. Any special reason?"  
  
"Ah…no, no reason, really. I just like the spring, I guess." No reason except for being able to forget Tomoe, partially at least., he thought. Thinking of her makes me too depressed, and the more I remember how much I loved her and owe to her the more it hurts, even though I've come to terms with her death. Hell, I've even met someone else who I care for. Also, it brings me much closer to the mind of the Battosai than I'm comfortable with. It gets worse every year, and for longer periods of time…  
  
"I see. We're all going to the Akabeko soon, so hurry up with that laundry, okay?"  
  
"Alright," he said, smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know, Sanosuke," Kaoru said, "it's bad enough that you don't help out around my house, but it's even worse when you don't help pay for the meals!"  
  
"If I had any money on me, I would have."  
  
"So you purposely go around broke, just so you don't have to pay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you've got it pretty much righ–itai! H-hey! Stop that! That hurts!"  
  
"It's supposed to!"  
  
Kenshin laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"Well, Sano, it seems that it would be in your best interest to pay up, that it does!"  
  
Sanosuke just mumbled curses at him, nursing his aching jaw.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Kenshin found that he had trouble sleeping, no matter how much of a good mood he had been in that day. It was cold out, which contributed to his insomnia. He was feeling restless, which was strange for him, as he could not think of another place he would rather be in the world, and  
  
(Kyoto, I want to go to Kyoto; Kyoto is where the enemies are/were)  
  
even if he could, he knew he would not want to leave his friends here. They had been nothing but kind to him, and he'd come to accept them as his new family, and especially liked Kaoru, though not in the way that he was fond of his other friends. His parents had died of cholera when he was very young, and after that Hiko had been his father figure, the only other person he'd come to love  
  
(except for Tomoe, never forget Tomoe. She was in Kyoto too…)  
  
until arriving in Tokyo.  
  
He finally surrendered, and got up and cracked his back, sword still in hand. Even after over a decade he slept sitting up with his weapon in hand and against his shoulder, peaceful times or Sakabatou or no. Now, though, sleep would not come, so he paced the room.  
  
It wouldn't be wise to go out; what if someone needs me here if something happens in the night? He reminded himself.  
  
As he could not come up with a reason for his unusual wakefulness, he simply paced. For hours. There was about an hour left before dawn when, thankfully, he found he could sleep. But it was only about three hours later that he woke up again and started the new day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the new day did start, he was surprised to find that it was a little cooler than the night before, which was unusual for the time of the year. Still, he put a grin on, annoyed at the weather but determined not to let it bother him. After breakfast, the first thing to do was the laundry. He found that the routine was helpful to him, allowed him to forget about the lack of sleep and the lack of hunger that morning. The only downside was that the water was also cold. But on the bright side, Ayame and Suzume helped him too.  
  
"Hey, Keniisan!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we're done, let's play!"  
  
"Yea let's play!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and laughed; those two could always brighten his day.  
  
"Alright. But first we have to finish this, that we do."  
  
"Yeah, Keniisan," came an amused voice from behind them. "You'd better finish that, or Kaoru over there might beat you with her wooden sword. You know how violent she is."  
  
"Sano!"  
  
He tried to sound a little condescending, but failed miserably as both of them started laughing. In a few seconds the girls joined in too. Sanosuke would have said something else, but then Kaoru herself showed up.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"N-nothing. Kenshin's just doing laundry and Suzume said something funny, that's all."  
  
"Okay…Kenshin, when you're done, would you mind running into town for some tofu?"  
  
"But we and Uncle Ken were going to play!"  
  
"Yea play!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you two, but it seems that I have to go into town, that it does. You can wait, can't you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why don't you come with me, then?"  
  
The girls thought this over a few seconds before deciding that it was an acceptable trade off.  
  
"Alright then. Sano? Are you coming?"  
  
"Actually, I've got somewhere to be. I'm meeting some friends."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours later, Kenshin, along with Ayame and Suzume, had just arrived back at the house with their tofu and were currently playing. Megumi had returned to work with Genzai, and Yahiko was again practicing. Kaoru was cooking lunch, and Sano had returned from meeting (which actually meant gambling money that he really did not have) with his friends. He was currently standing next to Kaoru, both watching Kenshin in the yard. Also, he was wondering when the food would be ready, though he knew that ask was to invite her scolding him as useless, a leech who always took from her but never gave anything back. Therefore, he simply watched the food being made, and his friend when he got bored of that. Kaoru smiled as she put down the cooking long enough to fix her jet-black hair.  
  
"You know, he seems so happy this time of year."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not normally, but almost unusually happy, you know?"  
  
"Yeah…actually, come to think of it, you're right. He's like someone who had a hard battle to fight, and has just finished it as the victor."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"I dunno, but if he hasn't said anything, it's probably best not to ask."  
  
"I know. He's here, and he's our friend, and that's all that matters, ne?"  
  
"Right." Although I think maybe you wish it were just a little more than that, don't you Kaoru, Sanosuke asked her silently.  
  
And then, right in his ear, she called out.  
  
"KENSHIN, AYAME, SUZUME, YAHIKO! LUNCH!"  
  
"Ow! Did you have to scream in my ear?"  
  
"Did you have to stand right there?" the girl retorted smugly  
  
Sanosuke just grumbled to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the evening, Kenshin was pacing again, this time in the yard. Something was on his mind, but he had had trouble figuring out what it was the night before; perhaps it would be different now, when he was wide awake. He wasn't alone for long, however. Kaoru had come up to him.  
  
"Kenshin, is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm just a little antsy today, and I wanted to walk it off, that I did."  
  
"I see. I didn't think you really were; I just wanted to make sure. After all, you're in such a good mood lately."  
  
"I guess I am. Like I said before, I like the spring."  
  
Of course he liked the spring, and of course he was in a good mood. Spring came after winter, which was when the Incident had happened. He called it the Incident to himself whenever he was around Kaoru, to keep out mental pictures that he didn't want to get. Mental pictures of him killing Kaoru, which would come even though he knew they were impossible with his Sakabatou, if he let them. He didn't.  
  
"It's a little cold out tonight. That's unusual, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But warmer weather will come eventually, that it will."  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked in silence after that, until they both got tired and went in. Again, though, Kenshin found he could not sleep. That fact made him a little nervous. He rarely had sleepless nights now. When he was known as the Hitokiri Battousai, and even before that, he had learned very quickly to fall asleep whenever he wanted to; he never knew when he would be needed. A little insomnia usually meant that some aspect of his past was bothering him, but this time he couldn't think of anything that was making him feel guiltier than he normally felt. Even when that happened, he could usually force himself to sleep after an hour or to, so when things like this happened it made him slightly scared. When things like this happened, it sometimes meant that the Battousai was getting restless.  
  
It's the cold; it has to be the cold, he tried to convince himself. It should be fairly warm, but it's a little cold, like the winter decided that it wants to stay a little bit longer than it usually does. Perhaps –no, that isn't likely at all. Not at all. I wouldn't even think anything of it. It's just the cold that's making me uneasy. Just the cold. And it isn't even that cold anyway. It's just the cold…  
  
And he repeated that line over and over in his mind as if trying to convince himself of its truthfulness until once again, it was an hour before dawn and he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Well, Part one is done with. I know it had almost no plot, I'm sorry. Please email me and tell me what you thought. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Angles Fall:  
  
The Imminent Setting Sun  
  
By:Kiamirei  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming they do.  
  
It had been a week, and Kenshin was utterly exhausted. He'd gotten a little sleep, but for the past five days he had been awake for the entire night. That fact resulted, naturally, in a shortened temper as Kaoru and Yahiko went about their daily arguments as he did the laundry. Even Ayame and Suzume were getting on his nerves. It was a little cold out still and he was so tired that even the light hurt his eyes a little bit. However, he was able to hide all that –another trick learned during the revolution- and by all outward appearances Kenshin Himura was in perfect spirits and full of energy. After all, he did not want anyone worrying about him. It was his job to protect them, not  
  
(like I protected Tomoe. Not like that. She's dead now. I killed her.)  
  
the other way around, and he would do almost anything to keep it that way.  
  
There was another factor, too, that was beginning to get to him. His thoughts were getting harsher. If somebody bumped into him as he was walking down the street, instead of smiling his hand started to go for his sword. The movement was almost imperceptible, but it was there all the same. When Kaoru's cooking was bad, he found himself wanting to just not eat it, instead of appreciating the fact that she was trying hard to make a good meal, and that the food was coming from the girl herself, which always made it taste better to him, as he always had in the past. But the worst thing of all was that, almost unconsciously, he was beginning to think that his Sakabatou was a stupid weapon, one that no true warrior would wield. If he knew these thoughts existed, he would have countered that he was  
  
(of course I was a warrior. Did I not fight for my ideals? Did I not work for a new era?)  
  
not a warrior, and never had been. He'd been the Hitokiri Battosai. The man did not, though, and so he got up that morning as usual. He had not slept at all the night before, as he had not for the past five days, so when it reached the time that he normally got up in the morning, he stood and stretched. After that he proceeded to get dressed, and pull his hair back. Then he exited his room.  
  
Kaoru-dono isn't up yet, he thought. She must have been tired last night. Oh well. At least now I get to make breakfast. She tries, but her cooking still needs a lot of work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
  
"It has to. Otherwise, Gohei won't pay us."  
  
"Yes, but with that swordsman, whatever his name was, there it might fail."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I just want to make sure we get paid, that's all. Why are we doing this anyway?"  
  
"What are you, stupid?"  
  
"No, I mean why does he want her dead?"  
  
"Because he's dense, and he's a failure. And he wants revenge. How should I know?"  
  
"Yeah…I guess it really isn't our business anyway. Hehe…don't kill the messenger! That's all our job is anyway, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. She'll get the message all right. In the form of poison…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was lunch in the Kamiya dojo, and the usual chaos reigned.  
  
"Hey, ugly," Yahiko said, "why don't you just let Kenshin cook? I mean, you're so bad at it!"  
  
"Treat your teacher with more respect! Don't complain! At least I'm feeding you at all! You don't do anything around here, so just shut up!"  
  
"Ah, there's no point in listening to ugly girls anyway!"  
  
"Ugly! I'll show you ugly!"  
  
"N-now Kaoru, there's no need for that pan….just put it down…come on….I was just joking..ha..ha…."  
  
"Get back here, you!"  
  
Kenshin laughed, and Sanosuke made his usual comments. It was a little cold, like a fall day, but the sun was shining and the birds were singing. By all outward signs, it was just another normal day. Except that it wasn't. Hidden on the wall that enclosed the house, two men sat very, very still. They didn't want the swordsman to notice them. The trees were in the way a little bit, but they pushed the branches out of the way when they could tell that the girl and the young boy had sat down again. After hearing the exchange, they both came up with the conclusion that both people were insane. Both men dug into the pouches at their sides, making more noise than they would have wanted. It wasn't very loud, though, for the girl and the boy said nothing about it, nor did the two men.  
  
Kenshin had indeed heard them, though, and murmured something to Sanosuke, who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Now, now," Kaoru said, "it isn't polite to tell secrets. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Kaoru-dono. I was just telling Sano that he shouldn't complain about your cooking, that I was."  
  
"Sanosuke! You freeloader! If you don't like the food, stop leeching off of us!"  
  
"Hey," Kenshin said mildly, "let's just eat."  
  
"A-alright."  
  
For the next few minutes, all was peaceful, except for the unseen tension building up in Kenshin and Sanosuke. Then, at the exact right moment, Kenshin jumped up towards Kaoru and shoved her to the ground. She smacked her head painfully on the ground, but was otherwise okay. The former fighter for hire, on his part, ran towards the wall, where he knew that the two men he had been told about would be.  
  
The would-be assassins saw the fighter coming towards them, and their nerve failed. Each was off in a separate direction, running as fast as their legs could carry them. Without any hesitation, Sanosuke took a running jump and leapt right over the wall, chasing one of them.  
  
I'll just go back for the other one later, he thought.  
  
Kaoru, not understanding the situation, was indignant.  
  
"Kenshin! What were you thinking? That hurt!"  
  
"G-gomen, Kaoru-dono. It's just that there were these two…"  
  
"Two what?"  
  
"K-Kaoru," Yahiko pointed. "What are those? They're darts, aren't they? Kenshin, what's going on!"  
  
Smiling to hide the pain he felt as much as to calm the other two down, Kenshin reached for the four darts that had lodged itself in his back. He pulled them out, ripping skin along with it.  
  
"I-it's nothing. Just these darts, see?"  
  
"What? Why? Kenshin, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course, Kaoru-dono it's just  
  
(poison, it's just poison, I know already, they may kill me…but not if I have anything to say about it no wannabe assassins could ever kill the Hitokiri Battousai.)  
  
a couple of darts. I'll go see Miss Megumi anyway, though. Please wait here. Sano went after the people who sent these darts to  
  
(kill them, he better kill them or I'll kill him)  
  
ask them what happened. He'll get to the bottom of it don't worry. I'll be all right, that I will. I-I just need to..to.."  
  
With that, Kenshin fell. Quickly Kaoru caught him.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin? Kenshin! Kenshin! Wake up! Yahiko! Get Dr. Genzai or Miss Megumi!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"And run fast!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miss Megumi, will he be alright?"  
  
"I think so. He took a lot of poison, though, and he may be unconscious for a while. Had I not gotten here sooner, he probably would have died. But his condition is stable now, and he should live. When he wakes up, though, he should take it easy for a few days. Have him stay in bed."  
  
"When will he wake up?"  
  
"In two to three days."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He should be alright. Just calm down, both of you."  
  
"You know," came Sanosuke's voice, "those darts were meant for you, Kaoru."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you."  
  
"T-then it's…it's my fault, isn't it. It's always my fault!"  
  
Kaoru clenched her fists, trying to hide the tears that were filling her eyes. She wanted to burst out crying, half because she felt so scared, half because of the guilt and the rage that she was feeling. Once again she found herself berating herself. But before she could get very far, Sanosuke rolled his dark brown eyes and cut in.  
  
"Don't you dare start with that. I can tell you whose fault it really was…if you're not too busy blaming yourself, that is."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Remember that former student, the annoying one that just won't go away?"  
  
"Gohei?"  
  
"Yeah. Gohei. I caught up to one of the two people he sent out and found out they were assassins sent by him –not too skilled though, if you ask me. Kenshin saw them, and told me to go after them."  
  
"If he saw them, why didn't he just tell me? He could have done something besides take the darts for me! He's always doing that! He could have died!"  
  
Kaoru was crying now, and it was, surprisingly, Yahiko who put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down," he said. "Kenshin knew exactly what he was doing. Don't blame yourself. If he'd gotten up to attack the assassins, they would have shot him with their darts anyway. And then they still could have gotten you. Or all of us!"  
  
"That's right," Sanosuke agreed. "Kenshin handled it well, and he's going to be okay now. Isn't that right, Megumi?"  
  
"Yes. He'll be fine. Just have him do as I instructed –oh and also if you could change the bandages and rub some of this aloe into the wounds each day it would be helpful."  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"Not really, but the tips of the darts were barbed, and meant to catch the skin and rip it a lot when they're pulled out. Just to help it heal faster and cleaner, do as I say."  
  
"Alright."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days later, Kaoru had just finished doing as Megumi had asked for the second time. To her relief, Kenshin had stopped bleeding by the first morning. To her dread, he still did not look much better. He was deathly pale, as if dead already, and he was cool. The fever had gone down, and instead of burning hot his skin was now clammy, and a little sticky. He smelled of sickness, and had not moved since the fever broke, as far as she could tell. Undeniably, though, he was better than he had been. The flush in his cheeks had disappeared, and he had stopped thrashing around. While the fever had lasted, the man had been pulling out strands of his red hair (which was now a little stringy) and muttering to himself. Kaoru could not understand a lot of what was said, but what she had heard she knew that she did not like. It wasn't really the words that was unnerving, it was the tone in which he spoke them. They were haunting to her, and frightening. His voice changed from being so miserable she wanted to cry just hearing the sound to so cold that she slid herself back a foot or two before realizing what she was doing. But then he had stopped and entered his current state. She wasn't sure which she liked better. He had been restless and undeniably sick before, but he looked dead now. The girl shivered and left to join Yahiko and Sanosuke.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the morning of the third day. Birds were singing outside, and the sun bathed the room in rays of warm light. The silence inside the room was marred only with the rustle of sheets as a single figure sat up in the futon he had been laying in. Slowly the man stretched, and let loose a yawn. The man suddenly felt dirty, and immediately knew that he had passed some sort of sickness. He felt around for his sword. It was near his side. He reached around to his back and felt the bandages. After only a moment's hesitation he pulled them off. He pulled the tie from his hair -red but a few shades lighter than blood- and changed the style from a low ponytail to one that was much higher. Kenshin, awake for the first time in three days, drew the sword at his side, frowned at it, then looked at his reflection –out of twin, ice cold pools of the deepest, darkest amber. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Angels Fall:  
  
The Ghost Who Holds the Ace of Spades  
  
By:Kiamirei  
  
~Just assume that this is the standard disclaimer. And please review this story or email me!  
  
Kenshin Himura leapt up then, amber eyes blazing. He drew his sheathed sword again.  
  
A Sakabatou, he thought to himself. How did I get this? Why do I have this? Where is my real sword? Where am I? Am I a prisoner? Why am I here? Wherever here is…focus. Baka, some swordsman you are. Standing here instead of figuring out the answers to the questions!  
  
Kenshin slipped the sword, once again in its scabbard, into its sheath and cautiously exited the room, cold eyes narrowed. He stepped out into a hallway, the walls painted white. It wasn't any place he recognized. Warily he kept his right hand near his sword hilt as he walked down the hallway in the direction that he could hear voices. Before he got there, though, he noticed one room with its door open. Entering as guardedly as he could, the man soon found out that it was a room that he could use to wash up in.  
  
Sitting outside as they ate their breakfast, which with all the recent events was even worse than it normally was when made by Kaoru, the other two residents of the Kamiya dojo and Sanosuke Sagara did not hear their friend get up. There was no arguing, had been none for the past three days. Megumi would come later, when she could get away from her other patients, and even then there would be no fights; Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi were far too worried. No one even made any comments about the poor cooking.  
  
"Kaoru," Yahiko said, "today is the day that he's supposed to wake up, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But don't be too afraid if he doesn't get up today; Miss Megumi said that she was just guessing when she predicted the date."  
  
"But he looks better than he did before, doesn't he?"  
  
"You saw him yourself, Yahiko-chan. What do you think?"  
  
There was silence after that.  
  
Kenshin walked up to the three people sitting before him in silence. He felt much better after washing, and didn't mind that his hair, once again into a high ponytail, was dripping water down his back. In fact, he hardly noticed it; he was so intent on getting to the bottom of the situation. He listened to them talk for a while, but the only thing that he could figure out was what he already knew: he had been very sick, from poison, but (this he thought they did not know) he was fully better now. Then he knew that it was time to make his move. He could not recognize any of the three people who had their backs turned to him, but he would get his answers.  
  
And they'll talk if they want to live, he assured himself.  
  
Eyes narrowed, he tensed up and spoke.  
  
"I have some questions."  
  
Almost immediately afterwards, the girl and the young boy jumped up and ran to him. They stopped though, confused, when he jumped away out of reach. The man who had not run to him grinned now and spoke.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, you're awake. We were worried."  
  
"You know my name. How do you know my name?"  
  
"Kenshin, this isn't funny. We were so scared!" The girl, this time.  
  
In a fast movement, almost too fast to follow, Kenshin was staring up into the eyes of the man that had first spoken, his sword flipped so that the blade pressed into the neck.  
  
"Tell me how you know my name."  
  
"K-Kenshin," the man stuttered. "What's going on?"  
  
He gulped as the sword pressed harder into his flesh, drawing forth a thin stream of blood. Sanosuke was scared now, and looked back into the eyes of his friend. Suddenly it clicked. Kaoru got it too, and spoke up in a shaky voice.  
  
"Y-your tone…and your way of speaking…you say 'ore'…you're eyes, so cold….and amber…no…Not again! I won't believe it! I won't believe it, I won't!"  
  
Now Kenshin turned his gaze upon the girl. She was beautiful, he noticed, even though she looked scared out of her mind and tears were pouring down her face. Tomoe had been, too, but he didn't care enough about this girl to compare them.  
  
"You won't believe what? Answer me, before I decide to kill your friend here."  
  
"I-I-that is, I mean that..I…"  
  
"Don't make me tell you again. If you do, your friend will soon be missing his head."  
  
The way in which his eyes blazed and the tone of voice he used made it clear that Kenshin was deadly serious. However, only Kenshin knew that for all of his actions, apart from being angry he was also very scared. He could not remember how he got there, where "there" was, and who the people in front of him were.  
  
"I-I- YOU'RE NOT KENSHIN!" she burst out.  
  
"Stop being foolish. Of course I'm Kenshin, though how you know that I don't know."  
  
"No, you're not," she quavered. "You're not Kenshin at all, you're the Hitokiri Battosai! You're not the Kenshin I know!"  
  
"'Not the Kenshin I know'? What is that supposed to mean? I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
Now the man spoke up.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you talking about? You've been living here! Don't tell me you don't remember Kaoru and Yahiko. Or me, Sanosuke."  
  
"Then…you didn't capture me?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"And it wasn't you who poisoned me?"  
  
"As if we would."  
  
The blade was sheathed and Sanosuke breathed again, rubbing his throat and wiping the blood off. Everyone present could actually see the man before them thinking as he rang the water out of his red hair again. After a few minutes the expression cleared, though the eyes stayed the same.  
  
"You're…yes, I remember. I remember now."  
  
Now Kenshin stood in the stance he used to attack.  
  
"I remember," he said coldly. "Yahiko, you tried to steal from me."  
  
"No! I-"  
  
"Kaoru. You wanted to kill me for something I didn't do."  
  
"Yes, but that was-"  
  
"And Sanosuke. Or should I say Zanza?" The last sentence was a sneer. "You tried to kill me too. You even went so far as to battle me. A foolish move, indeed. I don't understand why I didn't kill all of you before. But it's no matter. I'll just do that now."  
  
All three cried out in a simultaneous "No! Wait!"  
  
An eyebrow went up. "Why? Explain to me why your lives are worth sparing."  
  
"Because," Kaoru said, stepping forward tentatively, "that was before. We're your friends now, don't you remember?"  
  
Again, the man thought though for a while longer this time. He seemed to be replaying the events that had happened to him. Kenshin kept his hand at the hilt of his sword, in case they tried any attacks against him. They seemed sincere enough, but they easily could be lying.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya….she's the…the heir to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, his memory informed him. She thought I was destroying her family name. I guess I'll excuse her. Yahiko Myojin…former thief. Former? Yes. Yes, that's right. He was forced into it. And Sanosuke…Zanza? No, he's Sanosuke. Now he is at least. He hates the government. But after I beat him….he…he…he's an ally now, ne? Yes. There was another one, right? Her name was…was…Megumi Takani. Former Opium maker and now a doctor. But I still don't know why I'm here. Perhaps they force me to stay here? It must be. Kyoto is where the enemies are…were…are? Dammnit! I'm confused. This is during the Tokugawa….no….yes…no. Meji. This is the Meji Era. And my Sakaboku. I'm a wanderer. Or I have been, for the past decade or so. Which is why I have this stupid blade. So. Now what?  
  
Kenshin relaxed, and as he did the other three did too, visibly. Kaoru turned away for a moment, quickly wiping her eyes. She would not cry in front of him, never would she do that. He wouldn't understand.  
  
Besides, if the real Kenshin –no, when the real Kenshin comes back, he would feel bad if the thought he made me cry. Which he did. Of course, that's assuming that he remembers what happened just now, Kaoru told herself.  
  
The four of them stood there, each wondering what they should do next. Surprisingly, it was Yahiko who moved first.  
  
"T-there's some breakfast," he said. "Kaoru made it, so it's not good, but there's still some left…"  
  
He winced a bit, expecting the usual outburst, but there was none. His teacher was trying to hold herself together. After a moment's consideration Kenshin nodded and moved towards the pot that was still sitting there.  
  
"I'm going to go inside," Kaoru said. Kenshin nodded, and then nodded again as Sanosuke said that he would follow. Yahiko sat down next to the not-so-former Hitokiri in silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do we do?" Kaoru asked Sanosuke. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she gripped him as if holding on for her very life.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How do we get the real Kenshin back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
As soon as he responded to her question, Sanosuke realized something. Kaoru had said the "real Kenshin", as if the person who had stood before them was somehow fake, a multiple personality that did not really exist. But that wasn't true.  
  
"You're wondering how to get the real Kenshin back?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's not the 'real Kenshin'. Saying that would mean that this Kenshin, the one we just left outside, isn't real also."  
  
"But he isn't! He's the Battosai, the evil one that the real Kenshin always tries to kill, or suppress!"  
  
"No! He isn't evil. You must understand. Kenshin Himura is the Hitokiri Battosai, and the Hitokiri Battosai is Kenshin. Normally he's able to separate the two, and keep himself from killing. But somehow the poison changed that. But under no circumstances should you assume that Battosai is evil. You weren't there during the revolution, Kaoru; you didn't fight. I did, though I was young. Of course I heard of the Hitokiri Battosai, who was feared from miles around. I'd never tell him this, but I even had a nightmare of him once. He killed people before they had a chance to scream. It was generally agreed that the gods would envy his speed. Hell, they'd still envy his speed. The Hitokiri Battosai was most definitely one of the deciding factors of the war. But no one can tell for sure, and he isn't arrogant enough to think that. All he knows is that he was feared and hated by his enemies, and even some allies."  
  
"You say all of this, but it only proves my point!"  
  
"I'm not finished. Kenshin was feared during the war, but he was also respected by anyone with any brains. He slaughtered so many people it's hard to forget that he was just like everyone else –only much, much stronger. But remember, Kaoru, that while he was a killer, he was human, just like the rest of us. He fought for an ideal, and he was devoted to his allies. He told me once, that even then he wanted only to protect people. If anything, he's more human than anyone else. He's not satisfied with this government, because they're corrupt, and enforce the very things that he fought so hard against. The Meiji government has, in effect, betrayed him. But despite this, he opted to stop fighting, and the Hitokiri Battosai, after fading into the mist after the war, stayed there. Now, a decade or so later, he still fights for those ideals. It's harder now, though, because he must do this without killing. So don't you dare say that he's evil."  
  
Kaoru looked down at her feet. She wouldn't say anything more about the subject, but neither was she entirely convinced.  
  
So he was respected and feared. So he fought for ideals. So what? No matter what, it cannot be forgotten that he killed too many people to keep track of. And in killing them, he destroyed the lives of everyone who loved the person that he killed. In that light, it seems just a little bit harder to forgive the murdering side of him than Sanosuke says. Wisely, she kept these thoughts to herself.  
  
"That still doesn't tell us what we should do."  
  
"Well, Kaoru, it shouldn't be too hard to figure that out."  
  
"No?"  
  
"He may not be evil, but he's dangerous. So there are two things we must do: first, do anything we have to to stay alive and keep him from being pissed of at us, and second, keep him from killing anyone."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So…so you're all better, Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you going to do, then?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well, you're free to sit around at the dojo if you want. Kaoru teaches me. I mean, you're free to also, but it's just that-"  
  
"I'm never teaching anyone my sword techniques. Don't ask again, please."  
  
He was polite enough, but someone older could not have missed the underlying threat. Yahiko, however, failed to pick it up.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin."  
  
The Hitokiri Battosai looked down at the boy, and saw that he was depressed. Something stirred within him, but he pushed it away as quickly as he could.  
  
It isn't your problem if the kid is sad, he told himself sternly. Just ignore it. Part of growing up is learning to mask what you feel. The kid should learn.  
  
"Um..you never answered my question."  
  
"Hn? Oh. I-I don't know. I may stay, because I have nowhere to go. I may go to Kyoto. All of my enemies were there, and they may have returned to the area. First, though, I want to find the people who poisoned me. With darts, was it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hn. Yes, I'd like to find them. And soon. But before that I want to get rid of this stupid blade."  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened.  
  
Get rid of the Sakabatou? How could he? Yahiko could not find an answer for these unspoken questions, but he dared not ask.  
  
"But then you'd be unarmed."  
  
"Go get Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"R-right! I'll be right back!"  
  
In a few minutes, Sano had appeared and Yahiko had gone inside.  
  
"So, Kenshin, what is it?"  
  
"Sanosuke. You were a mercenary, a fighter for hire."  
  
"That's correct."  
  
Usually, Sanosuke would not use such a formal tone with the other man, but the unusual circumstances certainly merited it. Kenshin nodded, acknowledging both the answer and the respectful tone that he was being spoken to in. He didn't expect it, of course, but neither would he turn it down.  
  
"As a mercenary, you had access to the underground, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So you know of a variety of people, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You know people who are assassins, some are thieves, some make bombs, some make opium, some are pirates, and some are mercenaries, ne?"  
  
"Hai. There are all kinds of people."  
  
"And some make swords."  
  
"H-hai."  
  
"Do you know a blacksmith who'd be willing to make a sword?"  
  
"Gomen, but no."  
  
Kenshin thought about this for a moment. Using only a Sakabatou would complicate matters even more than they already were. Already he'd have to track down the two that had attacked him, even though they had a couple days' lead on him. No matter, though. Once he did catch up to them, they would be easy enough to get rid of. Then he'd have to find Gohei. He'd also be easy to defeat. As much as he wanted another sword, one that was not reverse-bladed, he also didn't want to let his attackers get away. After he was finished with that business, he'd decide what to do.  
  
Of course Sanosuke Sagara knew someone who would willingly make a sword for Kenshin. For a price, of course. But he was determined not to let the red haired man get a hold of a sword that could kill. This was for Kenshin's benefit, and also for his own. If he had only a Sakabatou, he couldn't kill Sanosuke as easily. However, he was not to be let off the hook that easily.  
  
"Sanosuke."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You may not know a blacksmith now, but I want you to find one. Wakarimasu ka?"  
  
"Kenshin, there's no way that-"  
  
The look that he was being given silenced the former Zanza. Kenshin had never looked directly at him when he was in his "Hitokiri Mode". He did so now, and Sanosuke was instantly quieted. Never again did he want to be looked at that way. The amber eyes, incapable of a look besides emptiness or threat (Sanosuke could not know that the kindness in them had been killed by Tomoe's death), were now promising imminent death. And coming from the former assassin, that promise was very believable.  
  
"If you're not with me you're against me. You fought during the revolution, so you know what I'm going to tell you."  
  
"You don't allow any of your enemies to live."  
  
"Exactly. None of my enemies ever lived long enough to learn my name. I don't wish to be overly cruel, but this is an important matter. So I have a proposition for you."  
  
"And just what is that?" Sanosuke asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara, you will find me a blacksmith who will make me a sword."  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"Then I will kill you."  
  
It was quite clear that he was deadly serious. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Angels Fall:  
  
Following the Path Ordained by the Soul  
  
By: Kiamirei  
  
  
  
-You know the deal. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Review this or email me at Kiamirei @aol.com with your questions, comments, and critiques, please!  
  
  
  
It was night. Kenshin and Sanosuke were both walking the streets, though neither Kaoru nor Yahiko knew. Megumi, of course, did not even know that Kenshin had reverted back to the Battousai of the revolution. She would be told as soon as possible, though. Sanosuke was walking the streets near where he lived. Kenshin was walking wherever he felt like walking. Both had heavy burdens upon their shoulders.  
  
Sanosuke was fully aware that Kenshin could easily find someone to make him a sword by himself; he didn't need Sano's connections.  
  
So why did he ask me? Sanosuke wondered. If he had done it himself, he could even have overseen the making of it. He's obviously tracking down Gohei and those two idiot assassins and doesn't want to let them get too much of a lead. But even if they did get a large head start, Kenshin could easily track him down…he…he must be planning on going somewhere soon. Where? No. I can't concentrate on that now. First I better get the sword.  
  
The former mercenary walked for the better part of that night, taking the steps towards the house of the man that owed him a favor. When he got to the house, the pushed open the door, moving aside at just the right moment to avoid the knife that came flying out of the darkness.  
  
"Hey, no need for that," he said. "It's just me."  
  
"Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"  
  
Sano stepped inside the house.  
  
"So, Mamoru, what's new?"  
  
"Nothing here. And you?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
Mamoru groaned.  
  
"No way! All your favors seem to get me in trouble with the police. I'm doing you no favors."  
  
"Hm…that's unfortunate. Well, I guess I'll be going then. But I need to go home and change first. The police will be very interested when they find out what you do for a living, and I'll want to look nice."  
  
"No! Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll…I'll help you."  
  
Sanosuke grinned. He was no fan of blackmail, but neither was he afraid of using it. Mamoru did owe him a favor, and what he wanted would not be hard for the other man to get.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"So what is it that you want?"  
  
"Well, I need a sword."  
  
"A sword? You? Why? You can barely fight with one! You're better with your fists, Sanosuke."  
  
"I don't need it for me."  
  
"Why go to such lengths to get one for someone else? It's dangerous."  
  
"It's a long story. There's a certain swordsman that I've come in contact with. He's just come here, and he needs a sword. However, he doesn't know the neighborhood well enough to get one on his own."  
  
"I see. Well, you're in luck. I happen to have a few right here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Come and see them."  
  
Sanosuke laughed.  
  
"I'd rather not. You bring one over here."  
  
"A wise decision, I guess. Fine. I'll be right back."  
  
In a few minutes, Mamoru had come back with a sword. He tossed it to Sanosuke, who looked it over. It was a normal sword, and the scabbard seemed strong enough. When he drew the blade it felt balanced, though he couldn't be sure of how well it was made, as he was not a swordsman.  
  
"If this sword is not of the very best quality," he warned, "both of our heads will roll."  
  
"I can't say that it's the best, but it won't break in a fight."  
  
"Thanks, Mamoru. Consider your debt repaid, but know that I was being serious. If this swordsman doesn't like this, we really will die."  
  
"Like I said. It isn't the best, but it isn't the worst either. There's nothing I can do about it either way, unless you want to go somewhere else. Of course, you've always liked keeping people under your thumb, so I guess that there wasn't anyone. See you around."  
  
"Right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When morning came around, Kenshin still sat in his room at the Kamiya Dojo in the exact same position he had been in when he came back, frustrated and angry. He hadn't slept yet. Despite an entire night of searching hadn't found the people that he was looking for, and no one else seemed to know them. The Battosai was fully aware that it would be much less difficult if he could just remember where that bastard Gohei lived.  
  
Damn this! He ranted silently. If I hadn't let that asshole arrange for the two wanna-be assassins to come, and if I hadn't let myself get hit with those darts I would never have gotten into this! If I were being more alert, I would have realized that the darts probably had poison in them, and I could have just thrown my plate at her face or something. Now look at me. Why have I just come to my senses now of all times? Why do I just wake up all of a sudden to finally, finally realize the stupidity of my actions? Had Tomoe's death really made me that stupid? Was I that insane? A Sakabatou? How can I possibly protect others without killing the scum who deserve to die? How have I lasted that long this way? I guess I was smart enough to learn more from Hiko than I thought, but as far as morals go I don't think I picked up on nearly as much as I should have. Shishou, I do think I have failed you. I beg forgiveness, even if you never did understand how much I needed to go help the people.  
  
He heard someone stop in front of his door, set something down, and walk away. Judging from the weight, pace, and length of the stride he knew it to be Kaoru's. Slowly he opened the door to find a cup of green tea. He looked at it strangely, not comprehending. Why would she do that? Did she care for him? Didn't she know that he wasn't who he seemed anymore?  
  
So…she's a friend. One I used to care for deeply. But back then I was a fool, he rationalized. Now I'm not some hypocritical rurouni with some stupid "no kill" policy. Why the hell would she like me, after I've acted so foolishly? Or perhaps she goes for the blockheads. Either way, I'm not the gentle man she once knew, and she's going to have to get used to it. Then, perhaps we'll see just how much she really does care for me. I give her two days. She isn't Tomoe; she doesn't understand the times that I come from. Kaoru's innocent, not touched by the era I helped to make so bloody. Yet, that blood was necessary, wasn't it?  
  
He took the tea and closed the door, and set his mind to trying to remember exactly where Gohei lived. For some reason, Kenshin found that ever since getting sick, there were many things that he couldn't remember. How to get around Tokyo was one such thing, which was one of the reasons he was having trouble. Where Gohei was at was another. Exactly what he had been doing for the past years as a rurouni was yet another. Furiously, he continued to search his mind, amber eyes almost glowing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At around noon, Sanosuke went over to the Kamiya dojo, to find Kenshin waiting for him at the gate.  
  
"I heard you coming," Kenshin said. "I see you have the sword."  
  
"Yes. It was hard to get; I hope you appreciate it."  
  
"That will depend on its quality. It took you long enough to get here, though."  
  
"If you don't get it yourself, Kenshin, how can you complain to me? I've said I'm your friend, and you've admitted you agree, but you put swords to my neck and treat me like a servant and an enemy."  
  
Kenshin thought about this.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I apologize, Sanosuke. Thank you for the sword." Tomoe would be angry with me for holding one of these again. Be patient with me, love. I cannot forsake my calling just yet, he added silently.  
  
"So, Kenshin. Did you find the ones you were after?"  
  
"No. I can't remember how to get around Tokyo, and I can't remember where I last heard Gohei was staying."  
  
"Don't forget, I went after one of the assassins. He won't be getting up for awhile."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
I have something else I want you to do."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I want you to take me to Gohei, and to take me to the other assassins."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"I said, I refuse. I know you're not used to hearing people say no to you. But I will not help you to kill people."  
  
"Why? I should think that you, a former mercenary, would have no qualms about it."  
  
Sanosuke wondered if Kenshin had any idea just how much that hurt.  
  
"Yeah, and you of all people should understand the reasons not to become a killer."  
  
"Sanouke. You don't seem to understand. I don't like killing, but I'll do it in an instant if it's necessary. I'm not the same fool that I have been for the past ten years. I've awakened. So, Sanosuke, while I appreciate your attempting friendship with me I'll kill you if you don't help me."  
  
"Then perhaps I should just leave now."  
  
"Maybe you should. Or you could help me, and then I'll leave you to your peace with Kaoru and Yahiko."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's beneficial to us both. You help me defeat my enemies, and I'll leave all of you in peace. You won't have my old enemies coming anymore, and if they do I promise I won't be too cowardly to get rid of them this time."  
  
"Kenshin, you don't seem to understand. Right now, I'm the best friend you've got. As much as I hate to tell you this, you scare the shit out of Kaoru and Yahiko, and you'd scare the shit out of Megumi if she were here. I'm your strongest ally. So don't you dare go around telling me what to do! You spent ten damn years hating yourself, and forcing yourself to keep from killing, and now you want to throw it all away."  
  
"No, Sanosuke, you're the one who doesn't seem to understand. I've got only a few days at the most before I lose track of my attackers. I could find them after awhile, but I really, really don't want to take the time to do so. I have enemies in Kyoto, with which I have unresolved quarrels. More and more enemies keep coming here, putting people in danger that had nothing to do with what I did. I've visited the grave of my wife three times in ten long years. I need to go there. My skills as a swordsman grow worse every day, and I haven't held a real sword for ten years. I must apologize to my master, and ask to train once again under him, or accept death as my punishment. I need to destroy the corruption in the Meiji government, or I need to destroy it all together. Kaoru confuses me for some reason. I can't seem to remember where I've been for the past ten years. I need to get away from here, so I can close this gap and the confusion in my mind. I'm running out of time, Sanosuke, so if you get in my way, I will kill you."  
  
Sanosuke thought for a long time. Then, coming upon a decision, he looked Kenshin in the eyes.  
  
"Alright, Kenshin. I won't get in your way. But I'm not helping you either."  
  
"….good enough."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin sat in his room once again, gripping the sword. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko had gone to the Akabeko to meet Megumi and tell her what had happened to Kenshin, though he did not know this, and of course to have lunch. Oh, how he loved the feel of the weapon in his hands! He put it in his belt, and went into the stance for the Battojutsu (sorry about the spelling). However, he didn't draw the sword, but stood there, truly adoring its leather grip. After a few seconds went by, he drew the sword slightly, relaxed his stance, and ran his fingers lightly along the blade, which for the first time in over a decade faced not towards him, but away from him. He had just barely grazed its edge, but blood still flowed and he was assured that once again he could effectively protect the innocent people around him. The swordsman stood that way, completely enjoying the blade, until he pulled himself together and sat down. The blade still needed to be tested.  
  
He exited his room, silently walking outside of the dojo and into its backyard, over to a large rock. Kenshin slid into an attack stance, and chose a simple, less effective attack. He cut a line into the rock, and the blade held. Next came three attacks he remembered using often in the past decade, though he could not remember why they had been used, or who had been on the receiving end. Ryu Sou Sen, Dou Ryu Sen, and Ryu Tsui Sen were all executed perfectly, and still the blade held up. The rock, however, had been shattered. Searching around the area, he found another large rock, and stood in front of it. All of his Battoujutsu attacks were used, and the blade still remained in tact. When he was done, he had used his most powerful attack, and the blade held up.  
  
Kenshin was definitely satisfied, but he realized that some attacks would have to be used with less power, or the sword would shatter, and he would be forced to use his Sakabatou again. Out in the yard that day for the few hours that the other four were not around, he practiced his swordsmanship, relentlessly trying to re-perfect the moves that he had been so great at. However, he knew that he was severely lacking in skill compared to how superior his skills had been when he was still acting as the Hitokiri Battousai. Practicing then reminded him of his years under Hiko's tutelage, and made him nostalgic and slightly depressed; therefore, when Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke returned he stopped his practice. In his room awhile later, though, he cleared away all of his few belongings and continued.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Kenshin was again awake, contemplating his position in life.  
  
So…for the first time since I was fourteen, my muscles ache from sword practice...how much I have declined! I want nothing more than to remember the past ten years or so, but I can't. Therefore, I shouldn't let it get to me, and instead focus on the present and the future. What future do I have, even? The answer, I think, is none if I stay here. Sure, maybe I'll catch up with Gohei and his minions, I'll kill the pathetic fools, but then what? Kaoru and Yahiko obviously don't like me because I'm no longer the fool that I've been being for so long, and Sanosuke doesn't like the way that I do things. He was younger than I was during the war; he doesn't understand how people of those times think. Of course, he understands much more than Kaoru does, or Yahiko, but there are still things that he does not comprehend. So I can't stay here much longer, that's for sure. They expect something else out of me, but this is who I am; I can't change for them. Where else would I go in this city? I don't know where anything is! I miss you, Tomoe. Maybe it doesn't matter so much that I get revenge. I'd like to, but it's using up valuable time. Maybe I should just leave. I'll ask someone how to leave the city, and then I'll make my way to Tomoe's grave, and from there I'll go to Kyoto, where my enemies are. Were. Are? Damn this! I still get so confused! Maybe I should leave tonight.  
  
The more he thought about this, the better of an idea it sounded, until he made up his mind to leave that very night. Kenshin stood up. He put the sword in his belt, and the Sakabatou in his belt on the other side, and put on a cloak. He found a burlap sack and put into it his belongings. Then he went into the kitchen and took some dried food. After that, he left from the main door, the large oak doors closing behind him and the pitch- black night sky overhead with the moon shining its pale, somehow baleful light down upon his soft, almost feminine features. To his right a river, shining obsidian in the darkness, flowed quietly, and in the distance he heard the cry of a wild animal, a low, snarling sound, sounding at the same time as another animal let loose a high-pitched, screeching din, and the killer could not help but notice that the two noises sounded exactly like the feeling in his heart. Other than that, stillness closed in around him like death. Alone, he walked down the silent streets, through the silent city. After a while he saw someone, a dirty, gaunt figure that looked as if dirtiness followed it around like a dog, and had the way to Kyoto pointed out to him.  
  
Kenshin Himura, Himura Battousai, pacifist, killer, ruthless murderer, lover, destroyer of countless lives, had left the city with silence as his companion. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Angels Fall: Falling Grace  
  
By: Kiamirei  
  
-You know the deal. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And email me at Kiamirei @aol.com with your questions, comments, and critiques, please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanosuke had heard when Kenshin left the dojo, as Kenshin had not tried to be silent in the least. As soon as he heard the gates close the former fighter for hire sprung into action, shouldering a bag and running into Kaoru's room.  
  
"Jou-chan! Wake up! Now!"  
  
"Hnn?…Sanosuke? Sanosuke! What are you doing in here? Pervert! Get out! Go!"  
  
"Shut up and listen! Kenshin left! Wake up and get dressed quickly, then pack!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do what I say! Hurry, damn you!"  
  
He then ran into Yahiko's room and repeated the message. Within an hour, the dojo had been locked up, Dr.Genzai and Megumi had been hurriedly notified of their leave, and the three were running out of Tokyo as fast as possible.  
  
"Do you think we'll catch up to them, Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked anxiously.  
  
"Ah….I think so. Maybe later. He's got a good lead on us, but we know the city better than he does in his current state."  
  
"Soo desu."  
  
"Sanosuke?"  
  
"What, Yahiko?"  
  
"When we /do/ catch up to him, then what?"  
  
Sanosuke Sagara had no answer for that question.  
  
They were out of Tokyo within the hour, and the next morning saw them sitting down, eating some food Megumi had given them.  
  
"Sanosuke," Yahiko asked, "how do you know that Kenshin went by this way?"  
  
"He told me that he had a lot of enemies in Kyoto, and he needed to confront them. It's logical that he would go here. If not, then it doesn't really matter anyway; Kenshin doesn't give a shit about us right now."  
  
Kaoru looked down, and Sanosuke was sorry he had said that last statement.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "I know this is hard for you."  
  
"It's okay…but I'll be so, /so/ happy when I get the real Kenshin back."  
  
She still doesn't get it, he thought. She'll never get it. But I can't obssess about that now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin trudged down the dirt road, trying to remember his life for the past ten years. After several hours, he gave up and concentrated on remembering the way to Kyoto. To his surprise, he could remember it, and suspected it was because he had a place in his heart for the city, a place that even his years as a "wandering fool", as he was beginning to think of those times, had not buried. He ate a short lunch, and then continued on his way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been a week, and finally, finally, Kenshin had reached the outskirts of Kyoto. He had no idea, could not even conceive, that Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko were on his trail, only about a day behind him. He stopped at the familiar market stands, the vendors replaced by strangers who did not recognize him, and the inn he had stayed at so often completely gone. It saddened him, but at the same time it made him happy seeing that the people were reasonably happy, and Kyoto was once again just another normal city. After eating breakfast, all alone except for the wary eyes that stared at his two swords, he left the part he knew so well, and walked to the place he dreaded, that graveyard which he had forgotten that he had once fought hard to keep Kaoru out of.  
  
When he arrived there, a while later, he slowed his pace down and walked carefully between the graves. He saw that the crosses were still there, though they had been eroded by the weather. Ten years changed much, but some things remained the same. Death, he knew, always remained the same. The Hitokiri Battousai paused briefly to pay his respects to the three graves of Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura, then kneeled down, and looked up to face the empty grave of Tomoe. When he had left to go fight as a soldier instead of an assassin, he had set fire to her body and the house that they had lived in together. As a result, he had no body for a grave, and no house to go mourn in, as both had burned.  
  
Incredibly, the blue cloth that he had worn all throughout the years of the fighting was still there, now tacked to the cross that it was draped around. Kenshin knew that Hiko had done that, and he bit back tears.  
  
"And so I stand here again, Tomoe. Please don't be too angry with me. I must have had good reasons not to come back here. Help me, love. I beg you. Right now is hard for me, but I know that I must bear it. I have brought this down upon myself after I…after I…after, after I killed you, fought, and then left so abruptly. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
He did cry then, bitter, salty tears running down his cheeks, wetting his clothes and falling into the crevices of his scar. Kenshin had the feeling that he had not cried in well over ten years, and the dam that had been built up broke now, and he sobbed.  
  
"I'd do anything to bring you back, Tomoe…I-I know I was wrong, I know I was stupid…see what has happened to me? See what I have become? But I was naïve! I never expected to live this long! How could I have not understood what Hiko told me? Why didn't I comprehend? And now it's too late, too late for everything. To late to begin again, too late to be forgiven, too late to live. I must defeat my enemies, but then, then I can be with you. Forgive me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hesitantly, Kaoru and Yahiko followed Sanosuke into the dangerous part of Kyoto, the part that Kenshin would be revisiting. He found a place he seemed to like, and stood there, back against a wall, with Kaoru at his side and Yahiko standing in front of her. They were in a dirty place, with rats scampering about and mud on the walls. The cobblestones were cracked and burnt buildings were near by. To the right, a few urchins tossed a rock to one another, dirt in their hair and on their tattered, faded clothing. Yahiko and Kaoru were appalled, but Sanosuke was not surprised. He had lived in conditions exactly like this. Presently, someone walked by. His clothes were much better than those of the children near by, and he was clean, though he had two days worth of stubble, and liquor was on his breath.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
The man turned.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Yeah, you. I got a few questions for ya."  
  
The man looked over at Kaoru.  
  
"Hey there, pretty. What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this? Is she my reward for information?"  
  
Sanosuke looked at Kaoru, then at the man.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kaoru gasped, but Sanosuke clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up," he growled. "Learn your place. Now, I have a few questions for you."  
  
Kaoru stopped talking, and Sanosuke nodded.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I want to know if you've seen someone. He's pretty hard to miss."  
  
"What's he look like?"  
  
"Red hair, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and I'll bet anything that he's wearing two swords."  
  
"You can't mean…"  
  
"Hai. Hitokiri Battousai. Have you seen him?"  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I got a score to settle with him."  
  
"Doesn't everybody. As a matter of fact, yes. One of my 'friends' saw him in a tavern just this morning. He skipped out of town, though. But he hasn't been here for a while. Guess he'll be back, though. Took out a reservation in an inn called Minako's Keep."  
  
"You're pretty informed."  
  
"I keep my eyes open."  
  
"Don't we all. I tell ya, he's got a lot of nerve coming back here. There's lots that would see him dead."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, come here then, and take her."  
  
Kaoru immediately tried to move, but Sanosuke held her fast. Then, when the man came closer, he punched him squarely in the jaw. The man fell back, knocked unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minako's Keep was in a much better part of town than Sanosuke would have expected, and they easily got a room there –under fake names, of course. Kaoru had described Kenshin, and the clerk had been willing to rent a room right next to it. They learned that Kenshin had used the name Hiko, and wondered if the name had any special meaning to it. Having unpacked what belongings they had with them, the three resigned themselves to the long task of waiting until their friend, or former friend, returned to his room.  
  
It was night when Kenshin did return, and it was Yahiko who heard, as he had gotten up to use the bathroom. As soon as the Hitokiri Battousai was safely in his room, and Yahiko had finished his business, he hurriedly woke up the other two. When it was determined that the man in the room next door was indeed the one they had come to Kyoto for, Sanosuke assigned watches so that they would not be surprised when Kenshin left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With a start, Yahiko woke up. A sense of dread overtook him when he realized what had happened, and he woke up Kaoru and Sanosuke with his cheeks hot with shame.  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru scolded. "How could you have fallen asleep?"  
  
"Gomen! I didn't mean to, really!"  
  
"It's okay," Sanosuke said. "Let's go down stairs and see if we can get any information on where he went."  
  
Once again, the clerk was happy to give them information.  
  
"Hiko?" she said. "Yes, he left two hours or so ago."  
  
"Do you have any idea where he might be going?"  
  
"No, sorry, but he did turn left, towards the wealthier section of Kyoto."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now," Sanosuke said as they walked down the street, "let's think. Why would Kenshin go to the wealthy section? Most of the supporters of the Shinsengumi here live in the slums!"  
  
"Maybe there's some government official he's mad at," Yahiko said.  
  
"Who could it be? The government is located in Tokyo, baka!"  
  
"Oh. Well, don't blame me, I'm just a kid!"  
  
"Ugh. Yeah, well….oh, wait. There is one person who works for the new government that I can think of that Kenshin will want to go to."  
  
"Who is that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Saito. Saito Hajime."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiko Seijuro walked with his jug of sake, carefully examining the clay bowl he had made. He saw it was lopsided, and discarded it. As he drew nearer to the clearing where the graves were, his heart fell. Passing by always depressed him, because he was reminded of the promising student he had lost. Today, however, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the grave with the cloth tied around it, for footprints were around it, and flowers were laid out. There was only one person who would know who that grave was for: Kenshin. His baka deshi had never visited the monument before to his knowledge, so Hiko guessed that he had reverted to the way that he had been during the revolution. Knowing this, he had a pretty good idea of who the boy's target would be. The thirteenth master of Hiten swordsmanship immediately headed towards downtown Kyoto, hoping he would get there in time. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Angels Fall: Closing In On Mibu's Wolf  
  
By: Kiamirei  
  
  
  
~You know the deal. Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, etc., etc. Please review this or email me with your comments!  
  
  
  
  
  
He had to admit the government building was well guarded. From what he knew of the Meiji government there was not much to be expected, but this was reminiscent of the days of the war. Yes, Kenshin surmised, Saito was definitely here. No one but he would have so much security, even as a guest to the city; Mibu's wolf had never truly left the days of the revolution, much like Kenshin himself.  
  
Of course, he thought, unlike me, Saito was never controlled or subdued. He truly was, and is, a wolf. It's good to know not everyone has fallen under this traitorous government's grip, even if I can't truly be counted among that number. However, that doesn't mean that I don't want to complete our unfinished duel. On the contrary, it takes precedence before going back to Shishou to beg forgiveness. Gomen nasai, Shishou.  
  
As good as the security was, it could not hold a candle to Kenshin's skills at getting past security. He went around the guards, and climbed over the outer wall. Guards rushed towards him immediately, but within seconds they were all knocked out cold. The Hitokiri had no qualms about killing them, of course, because dead men couldn't warn others of his presence, but his current objective was only to kill Mibu's Wolf, and did not concern mere sentries. Using his trademark speed, he ran into the building, knocking out anyone and everyone who got in his way.  
  
Not ten years ago, all these men would have been dead, he thought grimly. Things have changed so much. Now, instead of killing those trying to stop me, I have to use up valuable time, so I don't kill those that don't have anything to do with this. Also, killing so many would cause uproar, and I can't allow that.  
  
As security was heightened, there were scores of people to fight, and Kenshin knew that in all likelihood Saito already knew that he was there. He cursed the man for making him fight the pathetic guards, but knew the thinking behind it. By refraining from simply going to Kenshin, Saito was forcing him to use up some of his endurance fighting the security to find him. It was a good tactical move, to be sure, but nevertheless annoying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru ran through the streets, ignoring the fact that they needed to stop and rest, to catch their breath. They had found out where the building that Saito was in was, and were dismayed that it was almost clear across the city. And so they ran and ran and ran, not noticing the sudden chill in the air, or the way that the moon looked a dark yellow tonight, matching the color of a certain Hitokiri's eyes. They failed notice that the river they were running next to flowed obsidian, and that the wind blew all around them. They failed to notice that all of these things could, collectively, be taken as a very, very bad omen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiko found that the earth around him was warning him. "Hurry," it said. "Hurry, before it's too late. Hurry…" He listened. As he did, he could hear his own words coming back to mock him, those phrases he had voiced so many years ago to the pupil he had failed.  
  
"You buried the bodies of the bandits and your family."  
  
"They weren't my family. They were slavers. Those three women were sisters. I barely knew them, but I wanted to protect them. They died for me. After it was over, they weren't bandits or slavers or sisters or anyone. There were just bodies."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin was on the third story of the building, and still hadn't found his target. This made him irritable. When he was irritable, he tended to hold back on his strength less, and people got hurt more. Still, though, there were no bodies. He burst into another room, to find two men cowering within. He hit them on the sides of their heads and moved on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Saito paced his room, wondering if his old nemesis would ever find him. He had been informed days ago of Kenshin's return to Kyoto by his spies, and then informed of his entrance into the building just a little while ago by the security. The man hoped that no guns would be used; he was looking forward to this fight. They would finish up their fight, and he would do so with great relish. After Kenshin, of course, would come the government. As he had always said, "Aku Soku Zan". The Meiji government was corrupt and needed to be destroyed, but as long as Kenshin was alive that could never happen, even if Kenshin had reverted back to his Battousai persona. Mibu's Wolf had a plan in mind, and it did not include his enemy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran some more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Shinta."  
  
"That's too soft for a swordsman. From now on, your name will be Kenshin."  
  
"Ken…shin."  
  
"I have found a new pupil. Consider yourself lucky. I'm going to teach you, my boy. Teach you my forte."  
  
The words mocked him, mocked his failure as a teacher, and mocked the baka deishi, too. He ran.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The guards never seemed to end. The ones he had defeated back on the ground level were now waking up, and starting to come after him again. Guards with broken bones littered the ground everywhere, and still no sign of Saito.  
  
"Damn him! Why doesn't he just come down?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Where was that Kenshin? Would he ever come? Saito was getting very tired of waiting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ran.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't just stand here while people suffer before my eyes!"  
  
"You will stay!"  
  
"Shishou! Why don't you understand? Doesn't it bother you that innocent people are in pain?"  
  
"Fine! Go then! Go and leave, but don't come crawling back here unless you're prepared to apologize for you stupidity, and take the punishment you deserve!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
More guards.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Where was he?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ran.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shishou….."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The waiting seemed endless.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
More running.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Baka deishi…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door is opened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They ran faster.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The words mocked him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door is opened, to finally, finally, to reveal Hajime Saito.  
  
"Why, Battousai. I thought you'd never come." 


	7. Chapter 7

When Angels Fall: When Ghosts of the Past Collide, All Shatters  
  
By: Kiamirei  
  
-Assume the standard disclaimer goes here, which includes the statement that I do not claim to own Rurouni Kenshin. And as always, please review this story, or email me with your comments. Thanks to those who have read this far!  
  
  
  
  
  
The door is opened, to finally, finally, to reveal Hajime Saito.  
  
"Why, Battousai. I thought you'd never come."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin stood there, gazing at his enemy. Saito smirked  
  
.  
  
"Speechless? I'm flattered. But I'm afraid I can't just sit here while you stare at me; I have things to do, you know."  
  
"Go to hell, bastard."  
  
"You'll have to send me there yourself."  
  
"Draw your sword."  
  
At last, the two warriors were reunited. Kenshin felt a profound sense of relief at this. Everything was in place, and he would finish the fight left unresolved so many years ago. He was dispersing with his enemies, and then he could go back to his Shishou, before deciding what to do about the government. Adrenaline rushed through him as he drew his new sword, and he watched as Saito did the same.  
  
Mibu's wolf was incredibly happy, now that his nemesis had found him. They could finish their fight, and when the floor was stained with the Battousai's blood he could go on to do the things he planned. Saito gave Kenshin a short bow, acknowledging him as the enemy that he respected, and smiled a small smile when the other man did the same. They stood there like that: a tall man, with raven hair, eyeing a shorter, almost feminine looking younger man with hair close to the color of blood. Then the spell was broken, and their swords met. A guard came to the door, but after a shout from Saito he hurriedly left, ordering his companions to do the same.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Panting, nearly collapsing from exhaustion, the Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko had nearly reached the government building; it was in their sights now, and they forced themselves to run faster.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiko kept running, his white cloak billowing out behind him. His intense, dark eyes spotted the building he was looking for, and the erudite swordsman hoped that he was not too late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They were in mid-battle. Mibu's wolf met Hitokiri Battousai with hatred that was shared on both sides, pitting Battou-jutsu against the Gatoutsu. In the beginning, both Saito and Kenshin had attempted to use normal sword techniques, but after each got wounded and nearly lost his head, they had quickly learned to use the skills they had spent most of their lives perfecting. The Mibu no Okami also learned to avoid double Battou-jutsu attacks in which the sheath came first unless he wanted to be gutted, or to have his throat slit, and the Hitokiri Battousai learned not to use Ryu Tsui Sen attacks against the Gatoutsu, unless he wanted to be impaled. Another thing that they learned was that their swordsmanship had sharply decreased since the revolution. Kenshin's god-like speed had been reduced to semi-god-like speed, and Saito's speed had also decreased.  
  
One disadvantage that Saito had was that he only had one attack that could rival Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu (the Gatoutsu), while Kenshin had myriad attacks up his sleeve. They had been fighting for a while now, and Kenshin had used less than half of the arsenal of deadly attacks that Hiten swordsmanship taught. Perhaps he had been a fool when it came to the philosophy of the school, but he had certainly learned all but two of the attacks perfectly. Another advantage that the hitokiri had was that he could do combinations of the deadly attacks, while Saito could only to the same one attack in different positions. However, though his skills had decreased, it was true, Saito had a large advantage where strength was concerned. Bitterly, Kenshin reflected that had he stayed with his Shishou a little longer, he might have the strength that the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu possessed.  
  
He could not contemplate this lament for very long, though, as a Gatoutsu came flying at him. The man barely managed to avoid getting skewered, but paid for his lack of concentration by receiving a long slash on his shoulder.  
  
"Idiot!" Saito roared. "Pay attention! I have not waited to do battle with you for a decade only to be faced with a fool that can't keep his mind on the battle at hand!"  
  
"Gomen…now, die!"  
  
"I'll drag you with me if I do!"  
  
Kenshin quickly tried to do his Ryu Shou Sen move, but backed out of it as soon as he saw Saito's sword leveled at him, ready to stab him in the stomach. Instead, he swiftly executed the Dou Ryu Sen, and when Saito dodged it he attempted another double Battou-jutsu attack. The wolf dodged the first attack, and moved his sword in to Kenshin's vulnerable area, but had to dodge again as the sheath came flying at him. The two parted, and went down on one knee, panting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yahiko, Kaoru and Sanosuke had finally reached the gates of the building, which were now unguarded. They ran through without hesitation, knowing that to find Kenshin all they had to do was follow the path of destruction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Only a minute or two behind the other three, Hiko, too, entered the building where his former pupil was obviously doing battle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shing  
  
Clang ping  
  
Shing, shang ping clang  
  
Clack  
  
Thwack  
  
Shang  
  
Shang shing  
  
Clang shing  
  
Ping shang  
  
Shing  
  
Shang  
  
1 Clang  
  
Shangshing  
  
The sound of metal striking metal (or, one time, scabbard striking arm) was continued on for what seemed like and eternity, and still there were no signs of stopping. No one had a clear advantage yet, and no one was winning. Saito and Kenshin's battle had reached its climax, though, and now both contestants had delved deep inside their souls or former selves to attain the speed they had had ten years ago. Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi met Gatoutsu, and Gatoutsu met Dou Ryu Sen. They parted, both panting heavily, continuing on through sheer determination. Kenshin sheathed his sword for about the sixtieth time that day, and willed himself not to collapse from exhaustion, while Saito willed his arms not to drop off of his body. Specks of blood were strewn about all over the dark, wood floor, and Saito quickly paused to wipe the sweat and blood from his chest, while Kenshin attempted to clean the blood off of his arm but only succeeded in smearing it. Fatigue bore down on both of them, and perspiration ran down both of their bodies in torrents, but both had long since made up their minds that this battle would be to the death.  
  
It was then that Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko entered the room.  
  
"Kenshin!" they all cried simultaneously.  
  
Saito managed a smirk, though he was fighting hard to catch his breath.  
  
"You…you know…these people?…Himura Battousai?"  
  
"Apparently. They seem to think……that they're my friends."  
  
"But…they're…not now?"  
  
"No….They were my…friends a while ago…before I woke up….I was not myself…back…then."  
  
"Soo…desu. Shall we…continue? I…I don't have…all day."  
  
"Aa."  
  
The two warriors of the revolution proceeded from there, no longer paying any attention to the three intruders. As the two flew at each other, burning with hatred and desire for closure, for the first time, Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko fully realized that there was nothing, absolutely nothing that they could do. Having been through more battles than he would ever have wished, having seen more destruction that most other people, Sanosuke knew, but could never tell his two companions, that the battle would last for only one or two minutes more.  
  
Kaoru could barely keep from crying, and cursed herself for her weakness. Yet, her feeling was understandable, wasn't it? The atmosphere was dark, oppressive, and the walls of the room seemed to close in all around them. A chill filled the air, but the girl could not be sure that it was not simply because she was so terrified. So this was the Battousai. Surrounded in blood, sweating from head to toe, both opponents obviously dying to kill one another. Currently trying to. This was the Battousai, who had made a name for himself in the revolution, who had taken out an entire building's guards, just to get at this one man, to kill him, to cause him harm, to make him bleed. Perhaps Sanosuke was right, perhaps he was not evil, but he was dangerous, and destructive, and so willing to end another man's life that it scared her. And was not this Saito person just as bad? Was he not attempting to kill the man she cared about the most? Did he not desire to cause Kenshin's blood to flow until there was no life left in him? And what could she do about it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. The tears came then, and Kenshin/Battousai quickly looked her way, as did Saito, but neither glanced at her for more than half a second, and neither cared.  
  
Both Kenshin and Saito knew that the end would come soon; they could not possibly go on much longer. With as much speed as he could muster, Saito launched another Gatoutsu as Kenshin prepared another attack.  
  
Time stood still then, as the two legends flew at each other, and Sanosuke's heart dropped in his chest. This was the end. Would they live? Die? Or would they kill each other? Yahiko hid himself behind Sanosuke's leg, and he, too cried, unable to stand the scene but unable to tear his eyes off of the two.  
  
Kenshin had started moving a little bit slower than Saito, and knew that this was a very, very bad mistake. Mibu's wolf was coming at him at a speed that was almost faster than most people could track, and he had no clue what he was going to do. His sword was still sheathed, and death was coming in less than five seconds if he did not do anything.  
  
Saito smiled, now, and it was not mocking. Victory was his, and he was genuinely happy. He would kill the assassin, and their dual would finally be over, after an intermission of over ten years. The wolf could not imagine being more content. He could go on with his life, as soon as this man was good and dead.  
  
The Hitokiri Battousai watched his enemy come flying in at him. Each moment stretched on for an eternity, in slow motion almost. Then everything moved to realtime, and he had only a few seconds left to live. The assassin realized, suddenly, unexpectedly, that he wanted to live. He wanted to live, and to visit Tomoe's monument, and to be reunited with his master. He wanted to cleanse the Meji government, and he wanted to settle down and learn to live in a peaceful era where his skills were not needed. He wanted to live, and be happy, and to help people, and to protect the era that he helped to create.  
  
Clenching his amber eyes shut, with a scream of pure, uncontrolled emotion he closed his fist around the hilt of his sword, and operated on pure instinct. Desperate, so incredibly, incredibly desperate to live, hardly knowing what it was that he was doing, he executed the attack that he had practiced too many times to possibly count, the attack that his entire life had been based upon, the attack that had saved his life more times than he could remember: the Battou-jutsu. He led with his left foot this time, giving him more power, though it was a slightly dangerous move. The man was still screaming as he drew his sword with a speed faster than he had ever reached before, faster than any god could ever be, energy and willpower flowing through his veins, mixing with desperation that he had never felt before. Without knowing it, Kenshin Himura, the Hitokiri Battousai, the man who was once the boy Shinta, had perfectly executed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's succession technique: Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.  
  
Saito was not prepared for this sudden burst of speed.  
  
Faster than Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko could ever have expected or been ready for, almost faster than they could see, Mibu's wolf was struck down by the Hitokiri Battousai. Saito didn't have time to look surprised. As he hit the floor, he looked up into Kenshin's now open eyes, and smiled a small, sad smile.  
  
"I-It would seem…that you've…won." And then he died, as Kenshin impaled him to prevent the wolf from using his last strength to kill him.  
  
His blood pooled, and the crimson liquid was everywhere, staining everything: on Saito's clothes, on his sword, on the floor, on Kenshin, on Kenshin's sword, on the walls, even a little bit got on Sanosuke. Kenshin stared at the body.  
  
And then he froze, stopped breathing. His body trembled, and he was glad that his back was turned to the three spectators, so they could not see his face. Distantly, he heard the girl and the little boy crying, and heard Sanosuke's whispers to comfort them. The need for air took over, and he gave a small gasp as he took in air. He closed his eyes now, blinked several times, and closed them again. It was half a minute before they opened again, and when they did, they shone violet in the darkened room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiko practically flew up the stairs. The sounds of battle had ceased, and he knew that was not a good sign.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He lowered his head, filled with shame.  
  
"Sessha…"  
  
Hearing this, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanouske started to rush over to him. The Battousai had never, ever, said 'Sessha' before; only Kenshin did that. However, the man knew they were coming, and growled, in the voice of the Battousai, "Stay right there, or you'll regret it."  
  
They halted. This couldn't be Kenshin, could it? Perhaps only it was only a momentary lapse in the Battousai?  
  
Kenshin shook his head, barely keeping from crying. He had broken his vow. After ten years of peace, of repenting, he had killed. And why? Because of a little poison and insomnia? How could he have been so weak? How could he let this happen to him? Hiko had been right; he was a fool, and there was no cure for him. Kenshin dropped the sword, and knew that there was only one option open to him. If he could not keep his word, he had no right to live. To show his shame, and to show his emotions, he would kill himself.  
  
He now drew his Sakabatou, flipped the blade, and chopped the scabbard in half, putting the two pieces under his buttocks, creating an incline so that he would not fall backwards when he died. Kenshin knew he was no samurai, but he would end his life like a warrior, nevertheless. All three of his friends froze in terror when they realized what he was about to do, but no matter how hard they tried, they could not make themselves move closer to him. He turned his head towards them, and upon seeing his eyes, they realized, horrified, that Kenshin Himura had indeed returned to them.  
  
"My life has been a failure," he said softly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."  
  
Having said what were to be his last words, he gripped the blade more firmly. Swiftly, he plunged it into his stomach, and cut it open horizontally, swiftly jerking the sword up at the end of the cut, creating a flap for his guts to fall out of. He did all this without flinching, without making any noise at all, and without making a sound. It was then that Hiko Seijurou burst into the bloody room to see his student committing suicide. Kenshin turned his head towards the man.  
  
Shishou…he thought.  
  
"Kenshin…" Hiko murmured, overcome with sadness. "I can be kaishaku, if you wish."  
  
Kenshin smiled, and the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu knew this to mean yes. Quickly he walked over to the dying man, and drew his own sword. Even more quickly, he brought his sword down on the back of Kenshin's neck, stopping with only a thin span at the front. Blood flowed more swiftly running down his body from his neck and his stomach. It was a good death, perfectly carried out as Yahiko and Kaoru sobbed.  
  
  
  
Thus did the ghost of the boy Shinta, thus did Kenshin Himura, thus did the Hitokiri Battousai, die. 


	8. Epilogue

When Angels Fall: Epilogue  
  
By: Kiamirei  
  
  
  
~By now, I'm assuming that you all know what I'm going to write here, so I won't bother! Oh, and when I use names, sometimes I switch up the order (Kenshin Himura, Sagara Sanosuke). This is because I pick the order that I think sounds good. Sorry if it's confusing.  
  
  
  
  
  
All tears had ceased. Trembling, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko had watched the scene before their eyes. It was over now, and the thing they felt most was a profound sense of emptiness. Kenshin, the main string holding their small group together, had departed forever. Hiko, too, was at a loss. His pupil was gone. He had failed at teaching, the pupil had failed at learning, and now the tragic result of those failures had been reached. In shock, no one knew what to do. And how could they be expected to? Within only a short span of time, all of their lives had fallen apart. Perhaps Hiko could go on normally, having been estranged from the red haired man -who in so many ways very much like a fallen angel- for so many years, but it would be hard. It would be hard for all of them. In the hallway, a guard began to stir, but Yahiko kicked his head, and he fell into the realms of slumber once again. Distantly, Sanosuke and Hiko realized that they didn't have much time before the guards would awaken, but it didn't matter. Besides, Kenshin struck hard with his sword, and every one of those guards would have a hard time getting reoriented when they awoke.  
  
Eventually, the blood stopped flowing, and Kenshin's corpse, thankfully fallen forward rather than backward, was still. Saito, too, had stopped bleeding, and the room was filled with an oppressive silence, closing in all around them and making it hard to breath. Suddenly it seemed hot; almost too hot to bear, and still the four people still living did not move. But something had to be done, and done fast, before anyone found out about their presence, or they would have more questions than they would ever want to answer. Finally, the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu pulled himself together.  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, the tall man walked over to the corpse of his former student. Fighting to keep the tears at bay, he carefully reached down, and picked up Kenshin's body. Then, cradling the empty body in his arms, he turned and walked out of the room, Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko first making a path for him, then following, Yahiko last, and a ways behind the other three.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The procession walked through empty streets and up through an empty forest without speaking a word. The three visitors to Kyoto followed the master swordsman through many paths, until they reached a clearing filled with many graves. In the center were three rocks, with a cross behind them adorned with a blue cloth. Slowly, carefully, Hiko Seijuro set Kenshin down. Picking a place next to the cross that was Tomoe's monument, though they did not know that particular fact, he knelt down in the dirt and started digging with his hands. After a few minutes, still muted, the other three bent down to help him.  
  
It was far past dawn when they finished, and as Hiko turned to place Kenshin's body in the grave, he saw something that made him catch his breath.  
  
"Who…who brought the other one?" he asked.  
  
Sanouske and Kaoru turned to where the man was looking, and they, too, gasped. Sullenly, Yahiko stepped forward.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When they were dead, they were just bodies. Kenshin stopped being the Hitokiri Battousai, and this man, Saito, stopped being some government worker. They stopped being enemies, just bodies. I…Kenshin was like a father to me…I love him as only a son can…and I want him to rest in peace, but this other man wasn't evil either. Doesn't he deserve a burial, too?"  
  
Kaoru and Sanosuke stared at him incredulously, but Hiko nodded, trying to ignore the fact that these words were so much like the ones Kenshin himself had spoken so many years before.  
  
"Yes. We will bury him, also."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They buried Kenshin, and after that they dug a grave for Saito and put him into it. Then they stood there. For hours they stood there, trying to fathom what had just happened. Once again, it was Hiko who made the first move.  
  
"I am Hiko Seijuro," he said quietly. "The thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I was the one who taught Kenshin. I took him in as a child. Who are you?"  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke. Former member of the scapegoat of the revolution, the Sekihotai. Former mercenary. I tried to kill Kenshin. When that didn't work, I saw the error of my ways and became his friend and ally."  
  
"Yahiko Myojin. Kenshin saved me from life on the streets as a thief for the mafia."  
  
"I…I'm Kamiya Kaoru…I loved him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko sadly returned to Tokyo, and when Dr.Genzai and Megumi heard the news, they slipped into a similar state. Ayame and Suzume were informed that their Keniisan had business in Kyoto and would not be coming home for a long time. Hiko, after hearing Yahiko's plea to bury Saito also, eventually offered to instruct the boy in Hiten swordsmanship, hoping to any gods up in the heavens that he would not make the same mistakes twice.  
  
"I'll think about it," Yahiko had said. "I'm training under Kaoru, but she can always get more students. I just don't know."  
  
"That's fine," Hiko had answered. "Perhaps, in this beginning era, there is no need for schools of swordsmanship that teach destruction on such a massive scale. Perhaps there is no need for swordsmen. But think about it."  
  
"I will."  
  
The boy did not know whether he would take up Hiko's offer yet. Everything seemed to have no meaning, and they would all have to mend their hearts before doing anything else. In every activity they did, the effects of Kenshin's death were there, making their mark. And now, they remembered their mortality now, more than ever, because even angels fell. 


End file.
